Sacrifice
by beautiful memories
Summary: It was the prison she was trapped in. Trapped, not able to escape. She met him, and he immediately wanted to do it for her. And would go to the ends of the earth to do it."I'm taking you to the beach." "Huh?" "I'm taking you to the beach. No matter what."
1. When I Met You

Eh.

I wanted something Tragedy-ish, so I decided to do this story. It's actually based off of a _very _cute, a _very _awesome, manga. I loved it to death. *squeals* Not a one-shot, just a cute story. Based off the manga, _Heaven's Door. Very _awesome manga. Check it out later. After you read this story.

Not a humongous story, like 10 or 20 chapters. I think maximum it'll be umm… 5; 6 chapters?

I really wanted to do this, so be tuned for my other two stories. They're coming out soon. ^_^ You know, just taking a break from large quantity of stories.

* * *

**Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara! or Heaven's Door.**

Amu sighed as she laid in her hospital bed, staring at the window that showed the beautiful city of Tokyo. What was she supposed to do? She had been in the hospital for her whole life, never once gone to explore the city. She had been wanting to, but due to her life-threatening disease, she was unable to. She had claimed that her attacks haven't happened much these days, but the doctors just said to stay in bed just to be sure.

Suddenly, Amu's door opened, and her mother and father walked in, holding a vase of flowers.

"Amu-chan," said her Mother. "We've brought fresh daises. Just the way you like it."

Amu smiled, hating that her mother was trying so hard not to break in front of her. She knew that her disease was causing her mother's heart to break; she knew it.

"How are you feeling, little bird?" asked her father, walking up to pet her on the head.

"I'm perfectly fine," she said. "So can I go outside? Just for a little bit?"

"Now, Amu-chan," said her father sternly. "You know what the doctors say."

Amu pouted.

"But I'm sixteen! Once I feel like an attack is coming, I can just take my medication!" she protested.

His father shook his head sadly.

"No, Amu-chan. It's too risky."

She hated how her parents underestimated her. She _hated _it. She was perfectly fine taking care of herself. She had learned to handle it now.

"I'll go clean out the vase," Amu said, looking at her mother who was trying to take the old daises out to replace with the new ones. "You did it last time, so let me at least have something to do. I'm just walking down the hall to the bathroom."

Amu's mother smiled and handed her the vase.

"Be careful." she whispered as Amu closed the door to her room, and walked down the hall.

**~*~**

Amu shivered as the cold water touched her skin. Why did she have to have this disease? This disease that would cause her family so much pain of losing her. The doctors said she had one month to live, and she wasn't sad about that news.

She wasn't happy either.

She was just awaiting the day her boring life would end. The doctors said that her brain cancer was incurable, even through chemotherapy. As Amu took the daises out of the vase, she set it towards the other side of the sink.

What was she going to do with her life? She was just a normal, useless, brat that had no experience in life whatsoever. However, she _did _have a whole history in how a hospital works. When she was little, she had wanted to become doctor, cure patients with rare diseases, live in a mansion with a good family.

All that was thrown away.

All because of her stupid, deadly disease. She couldn't do anything now. And she couldn't accomplish everything in just one month. She was only sixteen, for Pete's sake.

A shatter of glass broke her out of her trance. She reverted her eyes to the floor, where shattered pieces of the vase lay. Who broke it? Her eyes trailed up, until they met a lean, tall figure, with midnight-blue colored hair and azure colored eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking away.

Amu stood up, and it took a while for her to recognize that he was also wearing hospital clothes. She smiled.

"It's okay."

His facial expression hardened, turning into a glare.

What was with him?

He walked off into the opposite direction, not even glancing back once.

"Hey," Amu called out. "Aren't you gonna help me pick these up?" she yelled.

She was rewarded with a smirk.

"Nope. Your vase, your mess."

Amu felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"COME BACK HERE!"

She jogged after him, leaving the shattered pieces on the floor. That was the least of her concern right now. Right now, she wanted to find out who that guy was. He was just burning her mind with curiosity. The way he talked, walked, smirked; she felt as if she was already drawn to his personality.

He rounded a corner, and Amu hid at the edge of the corner, knowing it was going to be a dead-end. So one of these rooms had to be his, right? She took a risk and glanced around the corner, breathing a sigh of relief. He had already walked into his room. She hadn't seen which one, but she was pretty sure it was the last room.

The one with the name, 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto' labeled on it's door.

She leaned against the corner of her wall, and giggled quietly.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," she whispered, loving the feel of it roll off of her tongue. "What a strange guy."

Unconsciously, a blush appeared on her cheeks and she quickly calmed herself down. Was he making her feel this way? If he was having this effect on her like this, then how would it be when he was right beside her?

She had decided. She would definitely see him tomorrow in his room.

**~*~**

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…_

Her clock was making the same noise again and again. Why couldn't time move faster for her? Suddenly, she didn't care about what time it was anymore; she got up, pulled on her coat, and walked to the end of the hallway, with the door labeled 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto'. She took a deep breath as she turned the handle, expecting to see him. To her relief, she did. He was laying on his hospital bed, gazing at the ceiling in a expression which looked a lot like longing. However, once he saw her walk in and close the door, his eyes widened a fraction of a bit.

"Um, hi," Amu said awkwardly. "I'm Hinamori Amu."

To her surprise, he smirked and Amu felt her heart beat faster.

"Yo," he said, his smirk widening when he saw a blush upon her cheeks. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

He patted the space next to his bed as she walked over and sat in the space. Ikuto suddenly pulled out a cigarette and lighter from under his pillow, and lit his cigarette. **[A/N: Eh, I don't like the idea of Ikuto smoking, but hey, he's a delinquent in this story.]** He took a blow and Amu watched with curiosity.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he glanced her way.

"How does it make you feel? The cigarette." she asked again. Ikuto shrugged.

"Nothing much of a difference, I only have one week left to live so who cares what I do?" he asked. Amu nodded. She understood, but yet it still shocked her that he had one week to live. She had a month and he had a week? Was it also of cancer?

"Well then," Amu said, reaching over to grab the box of cigarettes and pulling out one. She then picked up the lighter and lit the cigarette, taking a smoke from it. It felt surprisingly good. **[A/N: Now don't go and get ideas saying, "I want a smoke!" or anything. I don't wanna be accused of making you want to smoke. I personally have no idea how it tastes, and I'm not planning on knowing.] **"I guess I'll do the same thing."

Ikuto's eyes widened with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly. Amu sighed, taking another blow from her cigar.

"What I mean is, unlike you, I have one month to live. Ever since I was a baby, I've been diagnosed with cancer, and ever since then I've lived in this hospital. I've never had true friends; I've only hung out with my family. That's it. I don't know what its like to shop, talk to friends, go to the beach, feel the sun against my skin. All my life I've been trapped in this prison." she explained, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Ikuto leaned over and pulled the cigar from her mouth and his mouth, smashing them both. Amu looked at Ikuto.

"That's wrong, Amu," he whispered, and Amu's eyes widened on how he said her name. "You've never been anywhere? Karaoke? Shopping? Sports arena? Even the beach? None of it?" he asked, bewildered. Amu shook her head sadly. Ikuto looked thoughtful for a minute. Then he smiled down at her.

"I'm taking you to the beach." he said, bluntly.

Amu looked up from her gaze from Tokyo city, and looked up at him, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to the beach. _No matter what."_

* * *

Hehe. Awesome so far, isn't it? My second shot at a tragic story. Rate me on how I did on this one at the end; that'll give me an idea if I should change my tragic stories to romance. Oh, and be honest about it. I also changed my '.:Snowiisan:.' to just ~*~. I was really getting tired of it. :/

Umm…I really have nothing else to say except: WAIT FOR THE UPDATE!

So…if you enjoyed it, and want to read more of it, add it to your Story Alerts! ^^

Flames are more than welcome.

Pointing out mistakes is fine.

Suggestion are okay.

Telling me you loved it is great!

**Review?**


	2. Our Escape

YAY! An updation!

Yes, I know that is not a word.

Psh; live with it. :P It is in my world.

And…

OMG, you guys, thank you so much for the reviews for the first chapter! . It really means a lot to me!

* * *

**Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara! or Heaven's Door.**

"Wear it."

"No."

"I said wear it."

"I'm not wearing something that revealing!"

Amu crossed her arms over her chest, a blush on her cheeks. She looked away from the outfit. Ikuto smirked.

"Fine then; I just won't take you to the beach." He turned to walk away, but was stopped when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Fine," Amu muttered, her eyes down so he couldn't see her blush. "I'll wear it. But it _better _be a thing where I can say, 'This is the best thing that's ever happened in my life!'"

Ikuto smirked.

"Oh, trust me, it will be." He turned around so he was now facing her, and leaned into her face, making her blush more visible. She gazed helplessly into his eyes, like a butterfly caught in a net. She was captured in his azure colored eyes, the color of the midnight sky. Something inside Amu tried to bubble up and she just wanted to close the microscopic space between them. After realizing what she was thinking, she quickly pulled away, grabbed the outfit, and went into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Ikuto's smirk faltered and he put a hand on his face.

"What the hell was I doing?" he muttered.

**~*~**

Amu walked out of the door, her face completely red. She was wearing some cut-off jeans that reached mid-thigh and red tube top that said, 'Love Me' across her chest. Once she walked out of the room, Ikuto's eyes widened.

She looked… sexy in his eyes.

Once Amu caught Ikuto staring, she pouted.

"See, I knew I looked like a slut!" she threw her arms up in the air in exasperation, and went to walk back into her room to change when an arm around her waist stopped her. The arm pulled her into their chest and she could practically feel the hotness of his breath on her neck. Ikuto. It was definitely Ikuto.

"You don't at all," he whispered huskily. "In fact, you look absolutely sexy."

Amu blushed as she struggled against his grip. His grip just tightened.

"Let's just go," Amu whispered, wishing he would let go. "I don't want my parents to catch me with a boy."

Ikuto's arm fell from her waist, and he chuckled, grabbing her hand.

"Come on." He said.

Ikuto peeked around every hallway, every corner, making sure the coast was clear. Nurses were too busy talking about shoes, doctors were whispering in corners, patients were walking around, exploring the hospital; surely no one would notice their departure. They ran through the hallway, towards the front of the hospital.

"Ikuto," Amu gasped, trying to control her breathing. "How are we going to get there?"

Ikuto smirked, looking at a Porsche that had the keys in the ignition. Amu followed his gaze, and her eyes widened.

"Oh no, oh no, I am _not _gonna steal a car!" she squeaked quietly, making sure no one would hear her.

Ikuto shrugged.

"So you don't wanna go to the beach," he asked. "Fine by me. Besides, _you _wouldn't be stealing the car, _I _would."

"Still, I don't want you to go to jail or get in trouble!"

Ikuto's eyes widened. It was the first time some one had claimed that they were caring for him. And what was this feeling rising inside him? Could he possibly be falling for her?

No.

He shook his head; that wasn't it. He was completely sure.

"Amu-chan!"

Suddenly, Amu whirled around to see her mother and father running towards her, waving their hands to try to get her attention. Their expression held different emotions: anger, fear, and most of all, hurt. Ikuto picked up Amu, lifting her onto his back. She didn't struggle, and he easily got her strapped in the passenger seat. Ikuto twisted the key in the ignition, and the car roared to life. He swiftly stepped on the gas pedal, and the car pounced like a tiger, leaving behind the hospital as if it was just a faded memory. Amu exhaled a sigh of relief when the car was on the highway, the hospital no where in sight.

"Oh my god," she whispered, hanging her head back on the seat, with the wind blowing through her hair. **[A/N: Hint; it's a convertible and pic is on my profile!] **"That was… scary."

Ikuto smirked.

"Are you glad you got away from your parents?" he asked, expecting her feeling guilty that she left her parents worried and without an excuse.

"Oh hell yes," Amu exclaimed. "I've wanted to get away from that… prison since forever."

Ikuto eyes widened. Once again this girl never failed to surprise him.

"Then why was it '_scary_'?" he asked, mocking her tone.

"Because," Amu sighed. "I thought they would catch me and I wouldn't be able to go to the beach with you."

The way she made it sound gave him a headache. Was there a special meaning behind her words? Or were they just words that held no absolute meaning? He decided to choose the latter one.

Soon, both of them had nothing to say. It felt like it would silence between them for a while.

Finally, Ikuto decided to break it with a thought that suddenly popped up in his mind.

"Hey, Amu," he asked, looking over at the girl who's hair was being blown by the wind.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything you've wanted to do before you… uh, die?" he asked, uncomfortable with the word.

Amu put a finger on her chin, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well there _was _this one thing I've always wanted to do…" she muttered.

"And what was that?"

Having to go to a shopping trip? Going swimming? Ikuto chuckled to himself just thinking of the choices she would make.

"It's kinda embarrassing," she muttered, looking away at the lake at her side of the window.

"I won't laugh. I promise." Even though he doubted it.

"I'd like to kiss some cool guy before I die."

Ikuto nearly stomped on the break pedal, hearing her.

_Kissing a cool guy? What kind of wish is that?_

He broke out laughing. He swung his head back, and Amu's eyes widened.

_I never knew he could look so… carefree._

Since there was no one behind them, he stomped on the gas pedal. He smirked, looking at her shocked expression.

"I think I can make that wish come true."

He started leaning in, and Amu's eyes widened as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She closed her eyes tight and slapped him across his face. Once she opened them, Ikuto had his eyes narrowed and his hand was placed over the place where she had placed her hand.

"Pervert! I don't want to have my special kiss with you!"

"I was just kidding; sheesh…" he muttered, stepping on the gas pedal again. Amu, who was feeling guilty, looked at him. His expression was annoyed.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

Ikuto glanced her way and sighed. How could he not forgive someone as innocent as her?

"Fine. It's all right. Just cheer up, 'kay?" He took one hand off of his steering wheel and started brushing the tears away from her cheeks.

"Don't cry," he murmured. "It's all right. I forgive you."

Amu sniffled.

"I'm still sorry," she muttered, looking at the sun setting.

**~*~**

"Shit!" Ikuto said, kicking his foot against the tire.

"What?" Amu asked, waking up from her slumber, and sliding out of the car.

"No gas." Ikuto muttered. Amu sighed.

"Let's walk and see if there's a gas station or something." she suggested.

They started walking north, not looking at each other.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," Amu stuttered. This caught Ikuto's attention. "Um, w-w-what disease do y-you, uh, have?" she asked, as she shut her eyes tightly. She felt Ikuto stop beside her, and she did too. She peeked out one eye to find him smiling.

"I've got brain cancer and lung cancer." He said softly. Amu's eyes widened.

_Two cancers?_

"I've got a brain tumor in my head," he pointed to his head. "And the doctors predict that I've only got a week to live. Also," he placed his hand on his chance. "Since I've smoking, I've been diagnosed with lung cancer."

Amu felt tears run down her cheeks. Why was she crying? This took Ikuto by surprise.

"Do you regret it?" she asked.

"Regret what?"

"Smoking? That leaded you into having Lung Cancer."

Ikuto sighed.

"Of course. But everything happened for a reason. If God wants me to die, I can't do anything about it."

Amu's tears suddenly started coming down her face at full-speed. She couldn't believe Ikuto was okay with this; that he was accepting his fate. It was something that even _she _couldn't do, and she was capable of a lot of stuff that didn't involve reality.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and she shook her head. Almost immediately, she lunged herself into Ikuto's long arms, hugging him tightly.

"I-I-It's just," she said in between her sobs. "S-S-So sad!"

Ikuto smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head leaning into her strawberry-colored hair.

"Don't worry," he murmured, soothingly. "It had been decided months ago."

Suddenly, Amu felt angry with herself that she didn't meet him sooner. She would've gotten to know him better, and she wouldn't feel such… sadness thinking about him dying. It was truly heartbreaking for her to think about. She suddenly pulled away, embarrassed, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Let's go." She said, looking anywhere but at the unreadable gaze he was piercing into her back.

Out of nowhere, a convenience store had popped up. Amu pointed excitedly at it, seeming to forget about the conversation they were having a minute ago. Ikuto's mind, however, was still looking at her with that unreadable expression, trying to concur what she meant by her actions. But his expression immediately changed once she looked up at him, a huge smile gracing her features.

"Well, that's weird," Ikuto muttered. "Just a minute ago, we were in the middle of no where."

Amu shrugged.

"But at least we can fill up the car, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They started running towards the station, their feet making thudding sounds against the concrete. Ikuto walked into the store, telling Amu to stand outside. She saw him talking to the clerk, probably about putting gas in a tank so they could walk it to the car. The man came out, poured some oil into a red tank, and walked back inside, handing it over to Ikuto. Amu waited patiently. Ikuto walked out of the building, gas tank in hand. The clerk was yelling at him, telling him to pay. Soon, he was right beside them, yelling into Ikuto's ear. Amu rounded a corner, not wanting to look at them, and picked up something from the floor.

"Is this real?" she asked herself, twirling the gun in her hand. No. It was really. Just by the design of it, the texture, and the heaviness of it. Minus, who would leave a _real _gun on the floor? Unless, of course, if they were psycho. Which, they probably were since the gun _was _on the floor. She stepped out of the corner, and their attention immediately reverted to her. She balanced the gun in her hand, which supposedly was pointing at the clerk. He looked frightened.

"I-Is this a robbery?!" he exclaimed, his voice full of fear.

Ikuto smirked, and walked over to Amu. He placed an arm around her waist, pulling her toward him and took the gun from her hands, pointing it at the clerk.

"Take out all your money from the cash register. Or I swear, I will kill you personally with my hands." he smirked, and Amu shook her head.

"Seriously..." she muttered, looking away, and trying to look frightened. The clerk nodded and ran inside, took out the money, and ran back outside, handing the stacks of bills into Ikuto's hand. Ikuto smirked, and started running, pulling Amu with him.

**~*~**

"Are you a dumbass?!" Amu screeched, pacing around in front of their stolen car. Ikuto, however, was leaning on the car, a bored expression on his face, staring at the sea that was right below them.

"I mean, threatening him with a _gun_?! Are you mental or something?!"

Ikuto's head suddenly snapped towards her, a glare on his features.

"I _s_tole the gas on_ purpose._ You know, I'm only doing this for you to have at least something you're happy about when you die!"

Amu immediately fell quiet. She turned around, so she was facing the ocean, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ikuto suddenly started choking; he fell to the floor coughing. Amu whirled around, shocked. She immediately ran towards him, wrapping an arm around him.

"A-A-Amu..." he gasped, reaching a shaky hand to her face.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Stay alive, at least one more minute!" Amu said, close to tears. Ikuto nodded and continued choking, but at least surviving.

"P-Pills," he muttered and Amu looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"P-P-Pills. G-G-Get me my p-p-pills or else I'll d-die," he choked.

* * *

-gasp-

A CLIFFY!

OH. NOES.

Snap-crackilen-pop! XD

Review for a faster update!

Flames are more than welcome.

Pointing out mistakes is fine.

Suggestions are okay.

Telling me you loved it is great!

**Review?**


	3. Shopping & Love Hotel

Dude, there's so much I have to tell you guys that it's not even funny ._. Okay, well, maybe it is. I wouldn't know. Nothing shitty happened, but then again, they _are _some things that are complicated ._.

1. People call me a tomboy, yet almost all the time I write about Romance. Weird…

Huh. Guess I do have a girly side to me ._. Again, weird. And shocking :P

2. I've started reading a new book, _"Graceling" _by Kristen Cashore. And, dude, I think it's like, the most awesome-st book I've ever read. Just the right amount of adventure, romance, and bloody fights. Hehe, my kind of story if it involves a girl fighting in a bloody fight. Not to mention, she's good at it. Definitely recommended for anyone who wants to read an awesome book :P Better than, _"My Sister's Keeper" _but then again, I loved that book too.

3. I've deleted two of my stories. One of them was _Shugo Chara!, _the other _Ultra Maniac. _I got only like, 3 reviews on the _Shugo Chara! _one and _Ultra Maniac_ one, I got none. LOL, I decided what the heck. _Shugo Chara!_ one was 'Unusual You: A Songfic.'

4. 'Kay, I've decided that I'm gonna delete, "_I Can't Break It To My Heart: A Songfic". _I mean, sure, it was good, but unless I get like, 5 reviews on it, it's bye-bye.

5. I can't text :( I've wasted all my *cough* 1,000 texts in less than a month for 18 days to spare. Dude, it totally sucks not texting.

6. Is it just me that notices that FanFiction has changed their logo? I mean, it's more complicated with the F this way and then the F the opposite way. Then there's this N in between them. Dude, did that even make sense? O.O Well, dude, whatever. Not like anyone read all of this. I just wanted my _feelings _that were trapped up inside me out. Dude, you have no idea how good it feels to let it out.

7. As you may notice, I say, 'Dude' now a lot; so just deal with it :P I can't stop. It's like, implanted in my brain now.

... Dude. I wrote _a lot. _O.O

* * *

**Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara! or Heaven's Door.**

Amu didn't know what to do. There was a man, right beside her, choking to death. Amu pushed back the sob and tears that were about to escape, and stood up, picking up the gun that Ikuto was clutching in his hand. She, smoothly as possible, eased out his fingers from the gun's grip, and whispered reassuringly in his ear.

"Ikuto, hold on, I'll be right back. You _will _survive this."

She then ran back towards the store they had just came out of. The clerk was the same, and that was not good.

Would he call the police?

He probably already did, since she heard the sirens in the background. She dashed inside the store, the door clang once she opened it. The clerk, who had been sitting sullenly on his stool, shot up, a frightened look on his face. Surely a pharmacy would carry medications, right? Amu leveled the gun between her hand, and positioned it to the clerk's head. In her coldest voice she said,

"I need some kind of medication to stop some guy dying from cancer."

Even though the man had a frightened look on his face, he shook his head.

"I-I can't do that, Miss. I-I need a -"

"_I don't care __**what **__you need. Give me the medication." _she said menacingly; her voice coldest as possible. The man truly looked frightened now, and twirled, his eyes scanning the place where he held which looked like every medicine. After a few seconds, his eyes twinkled with recognition and he quickly grabbed a box of pills from the top shelf. He handed it to Amu, and Amu, as quickly as she could, dashed out of the store, hearing the sirens were coming nearer.

She didn't have much time. She had to give him the pills. She _had _to.

Amu clutched the bottle in her hand, and once the she reached where Ikuto was, she found him on the floor, his eyes closed. For a moment, panic erupted every aspect of her mind.

Was he dead? Was he even alive? Was she too late?

But the slight rising of his chest calmed her down. She quickly knelt beside him, opened up the bottle, and thrust the drug into his mouth. After a minute passed, nothing happened. He still had that pained look on his face, his breathing was still strained, and his face still looked paled. Then, out of no where, his breathing calmed, some color had came back to his face - not enough to seem like he was blushing, but a regular human's face color - and his expression no longer had that cursed emotion written.

_Cursed. _

_That's what we are, _Amu thought. _We're cursed._

Ikuto's eyes opened, and Amu let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Thank God," Amu said, her voice nearly cracking. Amu, who didn't notice her stiff posture, relaxed, and sat cross-legged on the ground. "I thought you were going to…"

She didn't finish the sentence, but instead, Ikuto finished it for her.

"Die?" he croaked.

She swallowed.

"Yeah," she laughed, and didn't notice the tears springing from her eyes until she felt Ikuto's hand wipe them away.

"Thanks," he whispered, and stood, holding the bottle of medication in his hand. "We should get moving. The police are coming here soon."

**~*~**

"Whoa, whoa! Stop there!" Amu squealed, pointing towards a clothes shop.

"What?" Ikuto snarled, annoyed. Amu paid no attention to this, however.

"Can't we just take a break and try on new clothes? I've been stuck with crappy clothes all my life."

Ikuto sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of the mall. He couldn't help feel sad for this female.

"Fine," he agreed grudgingly. Amu practically ran out of the car, towards the opening of the sliding doors. She gazed at them with curiosity, for she had never saw something like this before. Before she knew it, Ikuto's hand wove themselves around her waist and he leaned down to whisper in her ear before she started struggling and drawing attention.

"Obviously you don't know how to shop; or act natural. I'll guide you through it." his breath felt hot against her neck and she felt her eyes going glazed.

Is this how it felt to be drunk?

She felt purely happy; for some odd reason. Amu shook the feeling off and walked into the store.

Almost everything she saw, she obsessed over it. Stockings, dresses, tops, jeans; anything she didn't have. One dress, particularly, caught her eye. It was a black and striped, with white lines going vertically. There was also a ruffled belt that came with the dress, and Amu couldn't wait to try it on. **[A/N: Picture on my profile -_-]**

"I'll be right back!" Amu exclaimed, as she ran past Ikuto, into the dressing room.

"Mind if I come in to keep you safe?" he asked, with a smirk. He knew Amu was blushing. And her words just rose that statement.

"S-Shut up, p-pervert!"

Ikuto chuckled, noticing how he heard the lock clicking in place.

Amu happily dressed, and came out, to find a shocked expression on Ikuto's face. He composed himself after a minute, though.

"You look… nice." he managed to choke out. Amu beamed up at him.

"I love this dress!"

Ikuto nodded.

"I can see that."

Amu twirled around, her hands searching for the tag. In one swift movement, Ikuto's hand moved down to her waist, holding the tag for the price. This caused her to stumble and almost slump over Ikuto's shoulder. And also for her to blush.

"64,454 yen…" he muttered, a grimace gracing his features. **[A/N: Approximately 550 USD. How I know? I have a money converter on my phone.]**

Amu's smile was replaced with sadness.

"Oh well," she said, trying to shrug off something she couldn't have. It wasn't anything new to her, so why was she feeling so much grief over this? "I knew I couldn't have it anyway."

Ikuto knew Amu far better than that.

Even though he'd only knew her for about two days, he knew every expression she made: sad, angry, furious, joking, terror, horror. His hand clutched the tag for a minute, and he released it, grabbing Amu's hand instead.

"Come on," he said, his teeth clenched. "You can have it. I'll pay for it."

Amu's eyes widened, and she protested.

"But -"

"No buts. I'm buying you it. I promised you this would be the best time of your life, didn't I?"

Amu considered for a minute.

"You never said anything like that," she whispered quietly. "I would've remembered if you did."

Ikuto shrugged and faced her, his expression serious.

"Then I'm promising you this now: This will be the best time of your life. I'll make sure of that."

Amu's eyes widened a fraction of a bit and she bit her lip. What was this feeling bubbling up inside her? She couldn't take him for granted; and he was being far too nice to her. And she was afraid she would take advantage of him. He was a friend.

_Friend, _Amu thought.

Somehow, the thought struck her with some sort of… emotion.

She couldn't quite describe it. But it was an emotion she was unfamiliar with.

Amu hadn't noticed they were already walking out the front door until a lady came running after them, telling them to stop.

"Wait!" the lady called, now catching up to them. "What about paying for that dress?"

"I don't want to," Ikuto stated bluntly and Amu's eyes widened. Was this some kind of funny _joke _to him? She reminded herself to smack him later, if she could.

"But - "

"Fine; here," he said, handing the lady stacks of bills. The lady's eyes widened at the amount. "That enough?"

The lady nodded silently, her voice clearly not able to make a sound.

Ikuto and Amu walked back to the parking lot, and once spotted their Porsche, ran to it.

"Where to now?" Amu asked.

Before Ikuto had a chance to answer, police cars had pulled up a few streets away.

"Shit," Ikuto said, his hand on his face. "Get in the car, Amu. Looks like we're on the run again."

Amu nodded, and quickly strapped herself down.

"But where are we going?" Amu asked again, once Ikuto had started reversing from the parking lot and into the road.

"You have to trust me on this, Amu," he said, his voice a bit higher above the wind. "'Kay?"

Amu didn't give an answer, but nodded weakly.

_Trust him._

She had to trust him. She'd just met him the other day, and he was a complete total stranger. So why had she trusted a stranger? When she didn't even know him the day or month or year before that. Not to mention how… cold he was when he glared at her. Nothing made sense to her.

Was she supposed to trust a stranger? Was it the right thing to do?

And one thing that wasn't also making sense to her: Why was he risking so much to just to go the beach? Sure it was just her desire, or wish, but she hadn't meant for it to actually happen. All this time, she'd thought of it as a dream, a dream that would never come true. But now, it was in her reality.

Everything was moving too fast for her. Sooner or later, she wouldn't be able to keep up with her life.

So for the next hour or so of just being in the car, with the wind running through her hair, with the sky darkening by the second, she sat idly, with her mind blank, so no thought could confuse her any further.

**~*~**

Amu's eyes snapped open once the car had shut off. She'd hadn't noticed that she had her eyes closed, much less fell asleep. But she was as alert as ever now. Especially since it was dark.

The dark was the most frightening to her.

Perhaps because it was just so dark that she couldn't see anything. Or maybe because at night crimes happened most.

Or maybe because she was afraid of what other life lay before her.

"Amu,"

Ikuto's voice was low, but Amu heard the urgency in it.

"Yeah?" she whispered quietly.

She saw Ikuto hesitate and close his eyes, but after a minute, a smirk formed on his face.

"We're going to have to stay here for the night," he said, her head jerking to the motel beside them. Amu suddenly felt self-conscious. The smirk on his face, the hesitation. Could it be what she thought it was?

Uneasily, her head turned towards the direction of his jerk. Once her eyes landed on the place, her eyes widened with shock. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"A-A L-L-Love Hotel?!" she shrieked.

"Shh," Ikuto murmured. "We don't want any undressed couples in there to come out naked."

At this, Amu flung her arms in the air in exasperation and clambered out of the car. She pointed accusingly at Ikuto, who stood across from her, a smirk implanted on his face.

"I do _not _want to see any undressed people, I do _not _want to share a bed with you, I do _not _want to be anywhere near you!" Amu's blush was redder, enough to be visible in the dark.

Ikuto's smirk just widened.

"I never said we were ordering just one room, Amu dear,"

Amu's face froze.

"But… since you just said what you said, I guess one bed wouldn't be too bad either, right?"

He didn't wait for her response; in one rapid moment, he was right beside her, his arm around her waist. He leaned in, against her shoulder, and breathed purposely, making Amu shiver and blush even more.

"We have to act like a couple, don't we?" he whispered, huskily. It took a minute for Amu's slow mind to register what was happening. Once she did, her hands flew to Ikuto's chest, and tried to push him aside.

"P-Pervert! D-Don't touch me!"

She managed to successfully push him off, but just for a second. His arm was around her waist again in a matter of milliseconds. She gave up; he was obviously too strong, and not to mention stubborn.

They walked in, and walked slowly towards the desk. A lady stood there, smoking a cigarette.

"What can I do for you lovebirds?" she asked, and Amu blushed. Thinking that hopefully, Ikuto would do the talking.

"Well, we need a room. To stay for the night." he muttered. The girl nodded, and placed the cigarette on her desk. She handed them a card.

"3rd floor; door #27."

Ikuto nodded and trudged with a fuming Amu upstairs.

"You better not do anything perverted," she muttered once they reached the 3rd floor.

"Of course not," he smirked; he had hidden it from her, because obviously he couldn't help it.

He only wished he could keep his hormones in check.

* * *

Dude, I have no idea where I'm going with this ._.

I know I'm not gonna write a lemon; 'cause, well, if I do, then I might jack it up and who's an 11 year old that writes lemon? ._. I'll probably be the youngest to. And I don't want that. But I can promise you that there will be _tons _of AMUTO. At least I hope so.

So.. No lemon for next chapter. And dang, it's like, 12:30 AM where I am. Sorry I couldn't get it posted up earlier; something had been jacked up with FF, which caused me to have this update delayed. Sorry. Again.

8 pages long~

I worked my butt off on this so I better get some feedback on it. Fo sho :3

… And now I have to go over it and edit it. DX NOOO!!!

Flames are more than welcome.

Pointing out mistakes is fine.

Suggestion are okay.

Telling me you love it is great!

**Review?  
(You'll save my numb butt -_-)  
**


	4. Feelings

Hi~

Finally, my update on a story, right? :D I've been updating my Songfics, but I haven't been updating my stories :/ Yeah, I know. LOL.

Okay, on with it.

I don't know why. But I have the sudden urge to thank all you guys who have been supporting me for these past ... months xD So ... thanks! ^^

* * *

**xSnowiisan does not own Shugo Chara! or Heaven's Door.**

"You know, you look really cute when you sleep."

Amu opened her eyes for the fifth time that night.

"Will you _shut up?" _she growled, narrowing her eyes at the blue-haired teen laying across from her on the bed.

"No. I can't. Like I said before, your face is _way _too beautiful to have me shut up."

Amu groaned inwardly, twisting so she wouldn't be facing him.

"_What is wrong with you?"_ she muttered under her breath, but she couldn't help the blush on her cheeks when he said, "beautiful." Did he really think she was beautiful? Or was this some flirtatious way of his? Either way, she wouldn't have cared. But, deep inside, she felt her pulse quicken.

Amu heard Ikuto sigh, and she turned around to face him, but found him staring at the plastered ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Have you ever wondered what we could do if we were ... free?" he asked, quietly – almost too quiet that she wasn't even sure she heard him right. But, by the way he turned to look at her, his expression suddenly serious, his mouth pressed in a straight line, she knew he asked what she thought. Amu blushed from his intense gaze, and stared into the ceiling like he once was doing. Though her eyes were away from his face, she could feel him looking at her, waiting for her answer impatiently. She sighed inwardly.

"Sometimes, I guess," Amu said. "but mostly I avoid that subject. I guess I just want to be ... I dunno, actually."

"Hmm, I see," He looked up at the ceiling for a long moment, registering what her words meant. "What religion are you?" he asked abruptly. Amu twitched, her eyes sliding towards his to find midnight-blue colored eyes gazing at her.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"I said, what religion are you?"

Amu blushed, looking down at her hands before sitting up and tossing the covers off of her body, and scrambling off the bed. She pushed herself against the while, trying to catch her breath. That question always caught her off guard. She sinked to the ground.

"I actually ... don't know exactly." she confessed, loving the feel of the guilt come off of her chest. She remembered her family doing religious stuff, bringing stuff for Easter, giving her presents for Christmas, but truthfully, she never knew the meanings of the holiday. Or of any religion. She saw Ikuto stalk towards her, his strides long, his eyes calm, and a smile upon his face. He sat in front of her, and reached his long fingers out to stroke her cheek.

"Good," he breathed. "`Cause I thought I was the only one who didn't know what religion they were."

Amu's heartbeat quickened once his warm fingertips touched her cheek, and a blush appeared. Now, with his fingertips under her chin, his palm had started to cup her right cheek, and she tilted towards the warmness of his palm, loving the feel of it it on her skin. She was leaning in, she noticed, but she was too far to stop herself once she felt Ikuto's lips collide with hers. Had she been the one who made the first move? Or was it Ikuto?

Ikuto's hand appeared and pushed Amu closer with the small of her back. His kiss started out soft, and light, but when he felt Amu respond, he started getting passionate. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Every particle inside him felt as if they'd opened up, revealing whatever secrets he had left inside his body. His mind was reeling – but in satisfaction, and desire, and not in shock. It felt so natural kissing her, this girl that was sitting right here, that his arm snaked under her, lifting her up by the waist. He stood there for a while, holding her, kissing her, until they both fell on the bed, tangled in the sheets, exhausted.

**~*~**

The sunlight streaming in through the windows caused Amu's eyes to burn. She untangled herself from the sheets, adjusted her clothing, and walked into the bathroom, splashing water onto her face. It took her a minute to find the hickey on her neck.

The hickey. On her neck.

Her mind adjusted slowly, registering the wording of how her mind placed the words. Once she realized, she found a bucket underneath the sink, filled it with water, stomped out of the room, threw the sheets off of the bed, and splashed the cold water onto Ikuto's bare chest.

Ikuto snapped to attention, rapidly sitting up, the bedspread clutched in a fist as he yelled, "Amu?"

"_I'm right here, you dimwit."_ she growled, placing her hands on her hips.

Ikuto let out a sigh of relief, and Amu saw bags underneath his eyes. Was he having a nightmare? Immediately, splashing the cold water onto his figure made her feel guilty. But, the guilt immediately vanished once she saw the smirk placed upon his features.

"I hate you!" she yelled, pointing towards her neck. Ikuto's eyes followed, and his smirk widened.

"Haha. That's nothing new I hear. And?"

"And–And ... oh, I don't know!" she flung her arms in the air in exasperation before turning to stomp towards the bathroom. But, before was even able to do that, a strong pair of hands snaked themselves around her waist, and pulled her into a strong chest. Their breath breathed hotly against her neck.

"Don't get mad, little Strawberry. We'll be leaving soon and you don't want to make your boyfriend mad, do you?"

Amu blushed.

"Strawberry? _Boyfriend? _Where are you getting this crap from?!"

Ikuto's grip tightened around her waist, and he chuckled, leaning down to nibble on her ear. Amu let out a little yelp. She tried squirming in his grasp – no use. He wouldn't budge. It was just now she was noticing the ripple of muscles on his arms. Not too much, but not too little either.

"Let me go," she growled, her muscles tense. To her surprise, Ikuto _had _taken his arms away from her waist. She looked up at him, but his eyes were closed, and he was yawning and stretching.

"Is it just me, or do you suspiciously remind me of a cat?" Ikuto's eyes seem to grin, and he stretched once more, therefore proving Amu's point of "acting like a cat." There was a tear coming from the corner of his eye from his yawn, and Amu stretched up on her tip-toes to wipe it off.

"There," she sighed, taking away her hand and wiping it on the hem of her shirt. "all better."

Ikuto gazed at her, before narrowing his eyes.

"You ... strangely remind me of my mother," Ikuto said, the words forming themselves before he could stop them. "and I don't know _why._"

Amu stiffened, her mind replying images of her parents face when she was leaving. Surely, they would be freaking out by now. Amu quickly dashed from the bedroom, searched for the remote and turned on the TV, turning it to the news channel. A woman with rectangular glasses, and yellow suit was sitting there, all business-like.

"_It seems someone has kidnapped Hinamori Amu from the hospital," _Amu heard her saying, _"She was claimed to have been 'running away' – as some put it, with another hospital patient, Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. They're disappearances were finalized on Monday after ..."_

The woman drone on and on, and Amu's eyes widened. Police were all over the city, searching through homes, towns, and even stores. Who knew; maybe this place would be their next destination.

Suddenly, the news reporter switched the screen to her parents.

"_Amu-chan, where are you? We're worried sick! Please come back to us!" _

There were wailing, she noticed. Their cries were haunting her, thinking she'd done the wrong thing by going with Ikuto. Did she?

Amu's mind jerked back once she felt someone else's hand cup hers on her lap. She looked up to find Ikuto staring at her intently.

"Don't worry, Amu. I can return you to the hospital right now if you want," Though when he thought about it, the thought sent a spasm of emotion of which he never recognized through his body. He let out a shaky breath. "And you don't have to go to the beach with me anymore."

_SLAP!_

Ikuto gripped his cheek, the pain gnawing at the edges of his face. He looked at her, eyes full of suspicion and anger.

"What the hell was that for?"

Amu crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted.

"I _want _to go to the beach. If I didn't, wouldn't I have told you by now, _"Let's go home!" _or something?"

Ikuto gazed at her for a second, before chuckling quietly, and walking out of the room, thinking how he could've fallen for a girl like her.

**~*~**

"Ikuto, I don't --"

"Shh!" He put his index finger to his lips, indicating to "Shut up." Amu instinctively lowered her voice.

"Why?"

Ikuto looked around the corner for a second, gazing at the men with uniforms.

"Crap," he muttered. "Police." Amu felt her body freeze, and she gripped the wall for support.

"Th-they're h-h-here?" she stuttered, trying to walk around Ikuto, and peek through the corner. Ikuto suddenly grabbed her hand, and she blushed.

"Shh," he said. "I'm going to lead you to a path that'll – hopefully – not get us caught, 'kay? But you have to promise to listen to me."

Amu nodded dutifully. He stared at her and shook his head, before turning the other way towards the fire exit. He pushed open the door, and started running, down the stacks of stairs, until they reached the back door of the first floor. Ikuto and Amu quickly ran into the parking lot, and located their car. His hand rummaged in his jean pockets, pulled out a key, and jammed it into the ignition, making the engine purr to life. Ikuto, quickly as possible, reversed out of the parking lot, and into the highway. One hand went up to his temples, and he massaged them, staring straight at the road. Suddenly, a smirk broke out on his face.

"Idiots," he muttered. "They can't even catch us. And we were _right there._"

Amu laughed along with him for a second, before looking at the sun rising in the distance.

"How long has it been? Like, a week?" she asked, staring at him. He looked at her, and extended his arm to flick her forehead.

"Retard," he murmured. "It's only been two days."

"_Only two days? _Are you serious? It seems like a _week _has passed or something."

"Yeah, well, you've heard the saying, 'Time seems slow when events happen in between.'" Ikuto said, trying not to focus on the girl beside him that made his heart pound, and how much he wanted to kiss her, but instead, his eyes staying on the road.

Amu sat quiet for a few moments. When he said, "events", did he mean the ... kiss? She had completely forgotten about it. His lips on hers – it made her feel – _protected, _actually. Protected from anything – even her disease. She didn't mind at first when he did it, but maybe that was because she _enjoyed _it, and wasn't denying that fact. The fact she _was _denying was whether or not she loved him or not. Besides, who could fall in love in the two days that she'd known him?

Too bad for Amu, `cause she _had_ fallen in love; no matter how much she'd be denying it, the true would still be there.

**~*~**

Amu stretched out her feet in the passenger seat, and yawned, lifting her hands in the car, the wind pushing against them.

"When are we getting there?" she asked, the corner of her eyes glancing towards him. He was oddly quiet the past few hours, and she desperately tried to get him to talk. If not about why he was acting so strange, then just a conversation. Though, so far, no luck.

His voice was quiet when he answered, and she almost couldn't hear him over the roar of the car's engine and the wind.

"Almost there; I guess maybe it'll take two hours, total."

Amu nodded, and crossed her feet. Her heart pounded in excitement; her eyes were closing, imagining herself _gazing_ at the tides of the sea, _feeling_ the crumple of the sand underneath her feet, _smelling _the ocean's breeze. Soon, she'd be close enough she experience all that. Everything she'd ever wanted to feel. She wouldn't feel envy watching TV of couples running through the sand, or friends dancing in the rain. She wouldn't feel jealous or envious; she was lucky enough to experience _this. _

"Than–" she began to say, but was cut off abruptly by him clutching his forehead. The car lurched to a stop, and both of his palms were pressed severely to his forehead. Amu saw sweat leak through, and his voice was hoarse when he started talking to her.

"Amu ... the pills ... in the compartment," he croaked, and Amu immediately opened the compartment, finding no medication.

No medication.

What was she supposed to do now? Her voice was frantic; she couldn't bear to lose him _now, _after everything she went through.

"Ikuto! It's not in here," she cried, opening other compartments, and searching under the seats for the medication bottle. "I can't find it!"

Ikuto didn't have time to reply; he was too busy clutching him forehead, and struggling to breathe.

"Then ... try ... the ... trunk," his voice was barely above a whisper, and Amu frantically looked at him, tears threatening to leak through her eyes.

_I will not cry, _she thought. _I have to be prepared and not let my emotions overpower me. _

Amu desperately opened her passenger door, and ran to the back of the car, easily lifting the truck. Much to her shock, the small medicine bottle was sitting there idly. A wash of relief went through Amu as she picked it up, and ran back to Ikuto, thrusting the drug into his mouth. After a minute of nothing happening, his breathing quieted, his eyes closing in the process. For a moment, she thought he had fallen asleep, but when he reached out a shaky hand and pressed it to the back of her neck, pulling her closer so that his lips were centimeters away from her face, she realized he had just been sitting there to catch his breath. He then said,

"Thank you, Amu." And he softly pressed his lips against her cheek for a small peck before unconsciousness overpowered him.

* * *

Ahh, updating and then leaving you with a cliffhanger. That's me. I know; I'm cruel. But cruel makes you cool 8D And makes you receive more reviews.

Thankies for the reviews throughout my whole life on FanFiction so far. I'm lovin' it. Finally! During the months I _haven't _been updating my stories, I've been losing my interest in this story. Not in Shugo Chara!, but specifically in _this story. _So when I wrote the first chapter for, _"Runaway," _I had the sudden urge to write for _"Sacrifice"_ again. Because, as you've probably noticed, my writing has improved _immensely _since I first signed up for this site in I look back over my first story, I realize how _sucky _my writing was. I can't believe you guys liked it ._. But, whatever.

I might be able to update on _"Runaway" _soon. Though I can't promise you it'd be _really _soon. I have an exam to prep for in the end of the month, and I'm freaking out over it.

Eh, sorry for the long A/N! *-*

Next chapter is the last. I _might_ have an Epilouge. Though that's up to you guys if you think the last chapter wraps up the story. ^^ Though I have a hunch that I'm gonna have trouble writing it. `Cause those of you who have read _Heaven's Door, _you know what happens to the dude in the end .... =.='' So don't spoil it!

-- Bye & don't forget to review!

Flames are more than welcome.  
Pointing out mistakes is fine.  
Suggestions are okay.  
Telling me you loved it is great!

**Review?**


	5. Dark Nightfall

I was about to type, "My updates are getting faster," but, actually, I can't judge that. Not right now, at least :P Ah, oh well. Who gives a fudge? xD

Yeah. "Fudge" is such a cool word, don't ya think? :P

Also, so little reviews for the last chapter D= Usually I get 10+! What happened? D: Ah, oh well. I hope my reviewers are back for this. Or else.

Well, here it is. Last chapter of _"Sacrifice." _Ah, I think I'm gonna miss writing for this story. Well, it can't be helped. I decided to update since I've got a huge exam next week—and well, I need to prep for it. And I won't be able to do that if I've got my conscious saying, _"Update 'Sacrifice' or something!"_ nagging at my mind.

So ... wala! Let the awesome-ness begin! :D

* * *

**  
xSnowiisan does not own Shugo Chara! or Heaven's Door. **

Ikuto awoke to the sound of waves crashing against the shore. His closed his eyes tighter, making himself believe he was imagining this. Surely, Amu wouldn't have known the way? She was the one who _relied _on Ikuto to take her to the beach, so how could she found out the way to the beach?

Ikuto opened his eyes, finding himself actually _at _the beach. So he really was! And what a surprise there; finding that a girl as innocent, and cute as her would be capable of driving a car. **[A/N: Sexiest, much? .__.]**

"_Ikuto?" _It was a soft voice, one that he imagined inside his mind—well, he thought he did. The voice was sweet—sweet and calm and filled with serenit—

Hands on his shoulders shook him awake. He snapped to attention; his eyes scanning to see where he was.

At the beach?

How many times has he been dreaming that he's dreaming about being at the beach? Nothing made sense to him anymore.

"Ikuto?" This time, he knew the voice was coming from Amu. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the sinking sun in the distance, the twilight that was approaching, the wet feel of the sand beneath his feet, the wind through his midnight-blue hair, he could make out the silhouette of the petite girl he'd spent so much time with these past few days. "Ikuto, are you awake? Are you all right? Do you need anything—anything at all, you name it and I'll—"

Ikuto held up a finger to silence her.

"Don't worry_, _you old lady," he smirked, observing her blushed, angered face, but surprising himself by seeing the emotion in her eyes: relief. "I'm perfectly fine. In fact, if you handed me a surfboard right now, I could probably surf the waves like a hula dancer."

Amu sat beside him, her knees pulled up, her head on her knees, face facing his. Her eyes narrowed, though he saw her twitch her lips upward.

"Hula dancers don't surf," she explained. "Hula dancers _dance. _That's why they're called 'Hula _dancers.' _Because they _dance. _Get it now?"

Her waved her off with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh," she smiled, pointing towards a dark shadow leaning across a closed shop. "there's the surf board. You said you wanted to surf, no?"

Ikuto stared at her.

"Uh, well, you see, it was just a—what do you call those things? Expository? Descriptive?"

"Am I supposed to be your Japanese tutor now, or something? `Cause from what I know so far, you suck at it. You know the usual: verbs, nouns, pronouns."

He looked away from her, his gaze far away.

"I would like you to be my tutor," he said, quietly. "But, I don't have much time left. I might die today, tomorrow, or the day after." He shrugged his shoulders.

Amu stood up, grabbing his hand. She smiled, despite the clenching of her chest when she tried to imagine living on without him. He was a good friend, then. That's what she'd consider him—a friend. Nothing more. She couldn't. He didn't feel the same way about her like she did about him. But what would be wrong telling him now? When he said he didn't have time left, he could leave this world knowing that someone out there—someone he loves as well—loves him back, that would've—could've eased his soul. And with the slight possibility—what if he loved her back? This was all too complicated. She would think about it later; death made her sad, no matter how close it'd be, so wanted to avoid that subject unless the time comes.

"Don't talk like that," she said, her jaw locked in place. "_Never _talk like that ever again. When they realize you're okay, and release you and me, both from the hospital, I'll kick your ass."

Ikuto's eyes widened at her expression—at the skin contact. She said, '_when'_ not '_if_.' Though the words sparked a little hope in him, it quickly diminished. She was too naïve. Amu's face lit up in a smile, as if what happened a minute ago never happened.

"Come on," she grinned, pointing towards the waves. "Let's go play 'Marco Polo!'"

Ikuto raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"'Marco Polo'? Seriously? Isn't that for . . . little kids?"

She did something in between a blush and a pout, and snatched her hand away from Ikuto's.

"Well, since we've got really little time left, why don't we act like the kids until we go?" she asked, looking at his expression.

"I see what you mean," he said slowly.

"_But . . ."_ she urged, and then sighed, exasperated. "There's always the, '_But . . .'_ that stops us."

Ikuto cracked a grin that lasted only for a second.

"Well, think about it, Amu," Amu realized it had been a while since he had said her name. What a day! "If we act like kids now, then . . . how are we gonna act when we face our death as 'kids'?"

Amu released the pout.

"_That's _what you're worried about? That's easy! By that time, we can be 'Serious-Macho-Death-Facing' adults," she laughed and smiled again, motioning him towards the sea waves. "So don't worry, Santa Clause."

He stood up, dusting off his jeans. He frowned. _Going in the ocean with jeans, _he thought. _Ah, oh well. Can't be helped._

"Santa Clause?" he asked, standing before her. "Where'd I get a name like that? I'm no fatty. I'm not that muscled either. Not that Santa Clause _has _muscles . . ." he muttered, gazing towards the sea.

"Yes, you are." she answered before she could stop herself, her face flushing a bright red. As he looked at her, incredulous. He raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"So—I look _fat _to you?" His tone raised incredulously towards the end. Amu's flushed cheeks turned even brighter.

"N-n-no! I meant your muscles!" Amu froze, shocked at herself. Did she just say what she think she said? Amu mentally slapped herself across the face. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Ah, I see you notice my muscles. Of course. No one can resist my charm," his voice dropped low to a whisper as he leaned close enough to Amu's face; he could kiss her if he wanted to. "And pretty soon, you'll fall for me—well, unless you already have." Something in his eyes flashed before her, but just as quickly as it came—it had gone.

Amu's eyes widened in horror: Had he found out? If so, then what did he think?

But her horrors quickly diminished as he doubled over, laughing. He was clutching his sides as if he were having cramps; and Amu couldn't help her stomach drop. She wanted to be mad at him—to cry—be frustrated at him, but what good would it do? She couldn't do it either. He would probably comfort her, tell her he was sorry, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to _know _she loved him—to not act _just _friends. But, Amu had enough sense in her mind to know not to push it. She'd tell him later—when they return to the hospital and convince the doctors to release them.

So, she played along.

Amu playfully punched his arm.

"S-s-shut up!"

Ikuto's laugh faded as Amu leaned over to pull up her jeans. She pulled them up till her knees, once and again, glancing at the sea tides, calculating how far she could go with her jeans pulled up. When she was done, she turned to face Ikuto, to tell him to play Marco Polo with her, but he was gazing at her that she stopped.

"Hey, Ikuto—"

He was gazing at her with such a warm gaze—a gaze she'd never, _ever _seen before in her life. She felt herself walking closer to him, and almost tripped over her own feet. Once she almost fell, though, he seemed to snap out of whatever reverie he was in, and smirked.

"The charm is working," he sang a little breathlessly, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the shoreline. The wind was picking up, and it was blowing through her pink rose colored hair, her clothes dampening as water sprayed against them, and her arms containing goosebumps from the cold wind.

Yet, she loved it.

She sat on the sand, pulling Ikuto down with her. She didn't feel uncomfortable around him anymore; there was no point in being afraid of what he would say. She laid her head against his strong, broad shoulder, a shiver running down her spine when she felt his breath on her neck. She turned slightly to look at him, finding him closing his eyes, the direction of his face facing _her,_ his lips so near her ear, his nose buried deep into her hair. For a second, she thought he whispered something like, "I'm sorry," but it seemed unlikely, since she couldn't even think of what he did that he needed to apologizing for, so she shrugged it off.

After a long moment while gazing at the sun setting, Ikuto said quietly, "Do you love it?"

Amu didn't answer immediately. His voice was strange—odd, as if he was struggling to not reveal something. She turned her face to look at him, but he was gazing at the ocean with an intense gaze again.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I do."

"Do you love me?"

Her eyes widened. _What did he ask her?_

"W-what?"

He didn't have time to answer this time; he fell on the sand, curled up in a tight ball, his face in wretched pain. Seeing him like this was odd, as if he was a little kid afraid of a thunderstorm. Amu quickly crawled towards his side, her eyes frighteningly wide, her hand shaking as she touched his cheek.

"Medication?" she whispered, trying to keep her voice from rising an octave. She thought she saw him shake his head, as if to answer her, but blocked the thought from her mind. _He will survive this._

She quickly scrambled to her bare feet, trying to remember where she had parked the car. Since he had passed out, she decided to drive, and arrived at the beach after a couple of U-turns. Her mind remembered, and she ran as fast as she could.

**~*~ **

It had taken Amu two minutes to get to the car, unlock it, and grab the medication.

Two minutes.

To run back, took her approximately a minute.

Only one minute.

But, with a total of three minutes, when she arrived, she had found him motionless on the sand, chest not heaving, skin drained of all color, hair losing its shine, and eyes that seemed to stare seemingly into the dark, black, ocean. Eyes that would never shine again. Eyes where she would never get to gaze into them anymore. Eyes that gazed at her with that one warm—

In all of three minutes, he had died.

She wouldn't believe it at first—when she found him. She thought he was unconscious; a common feeling in experiencing cancer. So, she sat by him, and with already shaky hands, thrust three pills in his mouth.

When he didn't awake after two hours, she thrust three more in.

Waiting approximately four hours after he'd gone unconscious, she started to lose hope. Thought he was dead. Thought he really was gone from this world.

First, a tear came out of her eye as she laid her head on his relinquished heart beat. She wiped it away, and the tears stopped for a while. Her hands moved around his cold body, first touching his wrist, feeling for a pulse, and finding none. Her hands flew to his neck, and she felt there. Still no pulse.

She fell back on her heels, shocked.

In all but three minutes he had the attack, he was dead.

_In three minutes._

And it was all her fault.

If she had just carried the medication somewhere near her, he probably would've been alived. Though, it was death. And death was inescapable, wasn't it? At least, that's what she had been told. But, the excitement of arriving at the sea had made her forgotten all her troubles.

Now, as tears leaked through her eyes, she didn't bother to stop them. They released the old pain and new pain freely. The frustration of living in a prison so long; the frustration of no one knowing how she felt; the pain of finding him, falling in love with him, and him dying.

After many tries, her hand found Ikuto's cold one—the one devoid of all life, and she clutched onto it tightly, as if her life depended on it.

It was frustrated tears mixed with new, painful tears that cascaded down her cheeks in streams that landed onto her hand's, and Ikuto's. In movies, didn't tears on your lover's hand revive them? But, she knew not to believe them. It was too naïve. _She _was too naïve.

Her hand fell from Ikuto's, not being able to hold on any longer with her strength. She closed her eyes, and whispered, _"Thank you, Ikuto. For everything."_

She hoped God would love her and sympathize enough to deliver that message to Ikuto in Heaven.

It was now nightfall, stars twinkling everywhere. The stars seemed to be twinkling with delight, laughing. It was as if God was laughing at her; thinking how naïve she was, not knowing reality—a reality where death and disease were common.

And she agreed. She _was _naïve, thinking she could battle against reality, and save Ikuto from dying. Save him from death.

But, the truth she now realized was: No one could save you from death, could they?

* * *

OMG.

So. Easy. To. Write.

(That doesn't make me a sadist, right? D;)

xD

Okay, I was _not _expecting this to be easily written. In fact; I thought I was gonna have the toughest time writing this. But, actually, I've realized I love writing angst // tragedy stories where one of the character dies than romance stories. Though I'm a sucker for romance, Shugo Chara! needs more tragedy! D: So, lucky me that I have at least three more stories that are gonna have something terrible happen in them.

Okay, first story with _my _way of the male protagonist dying, since I said that this was based off a manga, but my way was different.

So . . . rate me on how I did! So I can know if I . . .

A. Need to work more on it  
B. Drop it  
or  
C . Change my future tragedy stories to "romance" stories.

So . . . your review _really _matters o_o

Flames are more than welcome.  
Pointing out mistakes is fine.  
Suggestions are okay.  
Telling me you loved it is great!

**Review?**

_(P.S. You guys also decide if an Epilouge will be needed! I personally don't, but if you want one . . .)_


	6. Epilouge

I've finally updated **Sacrifice** with its epilogue. xD It took a while, but I'm okay(:

Since some of you asked—erm, _demanded—_a epilogue, so here it is. I don't like disappointing people, so I made an epilogue even though it was unnecessary :P

I can't believe I've been on Fanfiction for almost a year ._. I signed up last August, and now 2010's August is coming around 8D Wow. Years past so fast, neh? How long have you people been around? Longer than a year, perhaps?

Also, this may be a sad thing, it's your opinion or not, but since I'm going into middle school, it's going to be very hard for me to update. Plus, not to mention, the classes I have are +2 years accelerated. _And, _I'm going to start having basketball practices soon. So, updates are going to be slower than they usually are, for me to have time and all :P I know my activities are not as much as some people's on here, but I'm not a teenager yet, and most people on here _are _teenagers. ^^

Okay. I'm babbling. Let's get this thing on the road, shall we? :D (Since I've mentioned in this story that Hinamori Amu is sixteen, and now that it's three years later, she is now nineteen.)

* * *

**I do not own Shugo Chara! or Heaven's Door.**

**Three years later.**

Hinamori Amu sat patiently in the waiting room of Easter Co., the best photographing company in all of Japan. She had so badly wanted to finish school to go to photographing college, and here she was—having completed a three year course for just this opportunity. Her mother had been home-schooling her until three years ago, when she had finished 'high school' and not to mention, the year she … escaped.

"Hinamori Amu?" the receptionist called, and Amu, who had been preoccupied in her own thoughts, jumped up from her chair, nearly tripping at her own two-inch heels. This action earned some chuckles from around her, and she blushed crimson, walking quickly through the door that was labeled 'Interviews.'

Walking through door, the receptionist lady closed the door firmly behind her, and led her towards one of the rooms in the long hallway. The door stood slightly ajar, and Amu could see a name plate on the person's desk. Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Amu blinked before a slight gasp escaped her lips. Fujisaki Nagihiko was the best photographer in all of Japan! Amu couldn't help the thoughts that ran through her brain—Was she going to meet him? Was he going to give her the job? Was he going to be her photographing partner? Was he—

Amu's thought was interrupted once she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up towards the receptionist, who had a warm smile on her face. "This is Fujisaki-san's office," she said softly. "You can go in and sit for a minute, he will be right with you." Amu nodded gratefully, and entered the office, sitting on one of the green comfy chairs. Picking up a magazine, she browsed through it, and stopped on a page with a man with blue hair and beautiful, azure colored eyes. Though the man was handsome, it wasn't compared to _his_ handsomeness.

She immediately closed the magazine, and placed it back on the coffee table in front of her. Why did she have to think of him now?

"Hinamori Amu-san?" She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand on her forehead. "Are you all right? You seem a bit pale."

Amu blushed at the contact of Nagihiko's hand, and shook her head, forcing the thoughts out of her mind, and she smiled. "Oh, I'm fine. Just nervous." she explained. Nagihiko smiled, and held out his hand.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Nice to meet you Hinamori-san."

"Please just call me Amu."

"Okay, Amu." Indicating her to stand up, Amu stood and walked down the short hallway towards his office. "I've viewed your application," he mused. "I have to say, I'm quite impressed. Living in a hospital all your life, being home-schooled, and yet going to college and coming here. May I ask you why?"

Amu flinched at the name of 'hospital.' Even the simple word brought back to many memories. Entering his office, she sat in one of the chairs opposite of his desk, and fidgeted with her fingers. She cleared her throat. "Well," she started softly. "All my life, I was diagnosed with cancer. A few years ago, someone … saved me, I guess, from the prison I lived in. The hospital, I mean. It felt like a prison to me since I was trapped there everyday, not ever being able to go out. And then … he saved me." She had to hold her tears back from crying.

"Who?" Nagihiko asked quietly.

"T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto." she croaked, and started crying quietly.

Nagihiko placed a comforting hand on her hand. "I'm so sorry." he said, but Amu just nodded. Changing the subject quickly, he said, "What brings you to this job?"

Amu wiped the tears away, and smiled, a soft, small smile. "When I escaped," she said softly. "He took me to a beautiful place. And he … died there. Ever since that day, I wanted to show the beauty of what he showed me to everyone."

Nagihiko laughed quietly.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing at all. It's just not many people have that ambition. They do it for money."

Amu features softened a little. "I'm doing it because of what I told you."

Nagihiko nodded. "I know. And that's why you got the job."

Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "Seriously?"

Nagihiko's eyes twinkled with laughter. "Yes. I will give you your photography partner."

"I have a partner?"

"Yes. Every newbie does."

Almost as if on cue, the door opened, and a boy with copper-gold hair and green eyes walked in, holding three coffee cups. "Yo, Nagi—"

Nagihiko sighed, "Speak of the devil."

"Huh?" The boy blinked for a second as his eyes noticed Amu, then he grinned. "Is this my chick?"

Amu blushed. "I am n-not your c-c-chick!"

He looped his arm around her shoulders. "She's cute _and _she stutters. Nice."

Nagihiko chuckled as he leaned against his chair. "Amu, this is your photographing partner, Souma Kuukai. He's been working with me for a while now."

Kuukai winked at Amu before offering her coffee. He placed the other two on the table, and Nagihiko took his. Kuukai let his sit on the table. "Four years to be exact."

Amu's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Anyway," Nagihiko interrupted, clapping his hands together. "I have a project for you two."

"Already?" Kuukai asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

"You'd be surprised if you saw Amu's skills. They're way better than when you first started."

"Hey!" Kuukai was blushing, and Amu giggled.

"I want you two to go to Tokyo Beach," Nagihiko said, completely ignoring Kuukai's outburst. Amu stiffened considerably in her seat. This, however, went unnoticed between both men. "There is an advertising for more people to come into Easter, so we are using Tokyo Beach as the setting. Any questions?" Amu's mouth opened, yet no words came out. She knew if she went to Tokyo Beach, she'd be too numb. "Good. No off you go."

Kuukai grabbed Amu's hand as he stood, and grinned down at her. "You'll love it there!"

Amu forced a smile, but muttered, "I know."

**.: S a c r i f i c e .:**

He positioned his Nikon camera carefully onto the stand, and snapped the picture of when the waves crashed against the large rocks set against the sandy beach.

Amu sat behind him, watching him, too depressed to actually stand up and show him her photography skills.

"Yo, Hinamori!" he called. "Come up here and show your stuff!"

Amu smiled, but shook her head. "Nope, sorry. I'm feeling a bit woozy." she lied.

Kuukai's smiled faded and he sauntered over to where she was sitting. "Want me to cover for you? You can go home."

She felt bad lying to him, but she nodded. "Please. And I can manage on my own, my house is just a few blocks from here."

Kuukai nodded. "Okay. Be careful."

"I will." And with that, she started walking towards the graveyard where Ikuto was buried.

**:.:**

Amu walked carefully against the tombs of the dead, once and a while glancing around her to make sure no one was following her. She was supposed to be at home, in her sturdy one bedroom/one bath apartment, but she couldn't help it—she had to go see him.

Walking quicker than before when she felt the first drop of rain, she gripped her camera as she glanced at the headstones.

_Hikari Utada, Fujibashi Kanade, Tsukiyomi Utau …_

Amu froze as she looked at the name. _Tsukiyomi Utau._

It couldn't be …

As she glanced at the date, she realized Utau had died very young. _Was this Ikuto's sister? _She thought. _But he never mentioned anything about her …_

Amu glanced below her death day, towards the title of the girl.

**Beloved daughter of Tsukiyomi Aruto & Souko  
Beloved fiancée of Souma Kuukai  
And beloved sister of Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

Amu stared at the headstone. She blinked at the familiar names. _Souma Kuukai, Tsukiyomi Ikuto …_

It took her a while to notice the warm hand on her shoulder, and when she did, she gasped. "K-K-Kuukai!"

His expression was dark, nothing of the sort of happy expression he had back at the beach. "You didn't go home." It wasn't a question; he stated a fact.

Amu gulped, and stared at her hands. "I'm sorry."

Kuukai didn't say anything, but instead walked forward, so that he was directly in front of Utau's headstone. The rain was pouring now, and they were both soaked. "I came here to visit Utau." he said softly. "I visit her everyday, no matter what the weather."

The silence stretched on after that, until Kuukai abruptly turned around, and faced her. "What are _you _doing here."

Amu stared down the row of headstones before answering, "I'm here to visit someone also."

Kuukai didn't say anything, but it was obvious he wanted to know. Amu sighed, noticing this. "Utau's brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She was surprised she didn't break down and cry. Kuukai's eyes widened.

"Y-you? I mean … the one who es—"

"Yes, yes," Amu said, exasperated. "the one who had been kidnapped, that's me."

Kuukai blinked before smiling. "You love him."

Amu blushed. "W-w-wah? N-n-no way—"

"Shut up. You know you do," He ran a hand through his hair before grinning. "I'll leave you here with him. He's just down a bit the aisle. Just holler when you're done."

Amu nodded gratefully before speeding off down the path. She walked speedily, glancing around quickly before her eyes rested on the headstone labeled **Tsukiyomi Ikuto. **Taking a shaky breath, she read the plaque.

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
1981-2010  
Beloved son of Tsukiyomi Aruto & Souko.  
A loving brother of Tsukiyomi Utau.  
A cherished friend of Hinamori Amu.**

Amu sat back on her heels. And cried.

She cried, and cried, and cried.

Over the tears she had been holding the tears these past three years, she let them all out. She didn't cry during his funeral; she held them in. She didn't cry at all after his death, but she now did. Over him. Over everything that happened in the past three years. Over what happened three years ago that she didn't want to forget.

"I'm sorry," she said, hoarsely. "I'm so sorry, Ikuto."

Her mind flashed back to when she was returned to the hospital, only one week later:

_Her parents entered the room, smiles lighted on their faces. "Amu-chan!" exclaimed her Mother. _

_Amu, who had been in a daze, snapped out of it, saying, "Hmm?"_

"_We have a surprise~!" Her Father exclaimed, coming to grip her hands eagerly. "Your cancer can be cured."_

_Amu bolted upright in her bed. "What?"_

_Her Father seemed to break out in happiness. "It's true!" he exclaimed. "You can be cured! You can be a normal teenager and lead a normal life!" _

"_No."_

_Her mother's and father's faces fell. "What?" she asked._

"_No. I am not taking the method/surgery."_

"_Honey—"_

"_NO!" Amu exclaimed, covering her face with her hands as tears escaped. "NO! I do not want to be cured!"_

_Her mother looked truly heartbroken. "But, honey … w-why?"_

"_I just don't!" Amu couldn't tell them—that she'd fallen in love with her escapee. "Just ... h-how? How did you find this out? _When _did you find out this?"_

_Tsumugu smiled, his smile pained. "Well, Japan has contacted America for medicines and treatment and such and they've told us about a theory: chemotherapy. You'll go bald in the while, but once you're cured, your hair will grow back and you can have a normal life!"_

She had said no, many, many times. But, they had still managed to provide her chemotherapy. Once done, never stopped until the end.

Unfortunately, she had been cured.

It was a very unlikely cause; doctors declared it was twenty percent that she would be healthy and cured, but her parents still insisted on doing the process.

She whispered again, "I'm so sorry, Ikuto. I really did want to stop them, because it wasn't fair to you, but I—"

She was interrupted again, but not by a person, but a flash of lightening in the distance. She froze; she hadn't ever liked thunderstorms, never since she was a kid—it had always seemed like the storm would blow the roof off.

She quickly wiped her tears away and scooted closer to his stone. She placed her cheek against the cold, hard concrete, and a small, very tiny smile spread across her lips. "Can I tell you my story, Ikuto?" she whispered. "Can I tell you what happened these whole three years you've left me?"

In response, there was a thunder.

She took that as a "Yes" from him.

And so, the girl dripping wet in the shivering cold, with her cheek on the cold concrete, and a small smile across her face, told her story to the man she loved, of what happened when he left this cruel yet blissful world where death and disease was common, and also where love and friendship would always stay intact, even after death.

* * *

_fin._

_

* * *

_

Fail-ness D:

Is it just me, or did anyone take that as a **fail**? I'm absolutely disappointed ._.

*goes back & adds things*

I couldn't add anything :( OMG, I'm so sorry it's so short. I really am. Sucky-ness D; Please forgive me, reviewers. Pwease?

**Critisicim is always appreciated.**

**Review?**


End file.
